


Wacky Hijinks Ensue

by frogy



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college!AU, youtube, fluffy shmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wacky Hijinks Ensue

**Author's Note:**

> The longest stretch of free time I have every day is on the train to and from work. So I got myself a notebook in which to write down vague outlines of fic idea's I'll never actually get around to fleshing out. This is one of them. Unbeta'd so if you catch a mistake, let me know]

One day, Pete, Patrick and assorted Chicago bandom boys are hanging out. And Pete says, "You know what gets the most hits on youtube?"

Patrick looks at Pete, very afraid.

"Dudes making out!" Patrick's very afraid look is totally justified, because Pete has that scary, plotting look on his face.

"No way, Pete."

"Come on, Pattycakes."

"Don't call me that." Patrick is scowling. And then Pete jumps at him, lips first.

Jon or Tom (or someone else photographically inclined) pulls out a camera. Patrick figures it's easier to give in to Pete than to fight it. So they make out for 3 or 4 minutes. Then they stop.

Pete gets a youtube account and posts the video. The next day he calls Patrick excitedly. "700 views 'Trick! And 12 people subscribed to my channel!"

But, after that, the whole thing is largely forgotten as Pete moves on to newer and more stupid video stunts.

~~~

At some point, Patrick graduates high school and goes to a nearby college.

While he's moving into the dorms, a really hot chick shows up in his doorway. "Hi! I'm Vicky-T. I live two doors that way," she says pointing down the hall.

"Do you play piano?" The question isn't as random as it sounds. Vicky-T's wearing one of those white t-shirts with piano keys printed up the side of it.

"Uh…" then Vicky-T remembers the shirt she's wearing, "oh, yea, I do."

"Cool." And they stand there awkwardly for a moment looking at each other. Then Patrick realizes he never introduced himself. "Oh, yea, I'm Patrick."

"Do you play piano?" Vicky-T asks back at him.

"Yea, piano and some other things."

"Cool, what other things?"

And they start geeking about music.

Vicky-T could swear she knows Patrick from somewhere. When they talk about where they're from, she mentions just this. "I swear I know you from somewhere. Where you friends with Alex?"

"I don't think I know any Alexes," Patrick says.

"Wait, did you go to Lakeland Summer Camp?"

"Uh, no."

"Sorry, it's just that you look so familiar."

But, even as they go on to be one of those attached-at-the-hip freshman pairs, she can't figure it out. They don't start out as a couple, per se, but they're always at the dining hall together, laughing at all the ridiculous inside jokes they've started collecting even though they haven't known each other that long. They're always hanging out in one another's rooms, watching movies on their laptops while they pretend to do their reading.

Sometimes, when Patrick's really geeking out on music, hands flailing, he'll look up at Vicky-T to make sure she's getting his point, and it'll suddenly hit him that Vicky-T is a ridiculously hot girl and he'll get flustered and tongue-tied. Vicky-T thinks it's adorable.

Patrick's a little horrified at how much Vicky-T legitimately loves the keytar. But, when she defends it she gets so worked up that her eyes light up and her face gets flushed, so Patrick lets her keep trying to convince him of it's merits.

Then one weekend, they go to a house party, have a little too much to drink, and finally make out. And, from that point on they're dating.

They hold hands as they walk across campus together, and now instead of laughing their way through movies together, they kiss their way through them and when they're over, they put away the laptop so they can fall asleep curled around one another on the tiny twin beds in the dorms.

They're having dinner in the dining hall when Patrick says "My friends' band's playing this weekend, you should come meet all the guys."

"You seriously refer to them as 'your guys'?"

"Friends, whatever, will you come?"

"Of course."

Which, come the weekend, brings them to a tiny dark club. It's raining, and they're running late, and as they enter, they're shedding umbrellas layers of coats and hoodies. Patrick's looking around for people when Pete spots them first and comes running over. "Patrick! Who's this?"

"This is Vicky-T." Patrick turns to Vicky-T to complete the introductions, but Vicky-T's taking a step back, hands up, covering her mouth which dropped opened in shock.

"I know where I know you from," she says to Patrick, quietly stunned.

Patrick looks back and forth between Pete and Vicky-T, speaking warningly. "Pete, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Pete says. "I didn't do anything."

"Pete."

"I've never met your Vicky-T before," he insists.

"Vic?" Patrick asks.

"He's right. We've never met," she says horrified. "But, I've seen you two make out on the internet."

It's weird for a little while. Vicky-T is freaking out. But then, in some hilarious turn of events, something happens that makes it not seem like a big deal. Patrick and Vicky-T go on to continue being adorable together. And, everyone involved looks back at this episode in laughter.

 


End file.
